Bonnie & Clyde
by Koba54
Summary: "La route était longue, droite et sans fin. Elle s'étirait jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon, tel l'imprévisible destin. Et le vent, dans son dos, qui le poussait au voyage..." OS Road-trip en cinq parties, UA.


**Bonnie and Clyde **

**Personnages : **Ryû X Canna

**Rating **T

**Avertissements:** Alors, cet OS, je l'ai écrit en un jour et une nuit (rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas fait _que_ ça) et alors que ça devait être plutôt petit, je me retrouve avec 20 pages word. Il y a cinq parties, mais comme c'est un OS, je ne fais pas de chapitres. Vous allez devoir tout vous manger d'un coup, _yark yark..._

Y a pas que la longueur qui m'a échappé pendant que je l'écrivais: L'histoire est beaucoup plus violente que quand je l'ai composée dans ma tête. C'était censé être léger, au départ. (Est-ce que vous aussi vous avez l'impression de jamais arriver là où c'était prévu et de déraper à chaque fois de vos projets, quand vous écrivez?) **  
**

Bref, stop à la digression.

Je vous ai mis une petite sélection des musiques que j'écoutais en écrivant. J'ai écrit, relu et corrigé avec ces musiques. Ce sont même certaines qui m'ont inspirée. Écoutez-les en lisant (surtout la I, la II, la V... en fait, toutes! :)

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei,** à l'exception des OC sans nom qui sont là par commodité. Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fans _d'un certain sociopathe, _mais en même temps, c'est bien ce qu'il est dans l'original. **  
**

**Dernière note: **70 à 75 miles per hour = 112 à 120 km/h

* * *

**I**

**The Blasters – Dark Night**

.

La route était longue, droite et sans fin.

Les poteaux électriques s'alignaient tout du long et le ciel était limpide. Le soleil lui tannait le cuir et le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière. Parce que, vous savez, rouler dans une Ford Thunderbird 1966 sans enlever la capote, c'est pas marrant.

Il lâcha complètement la bride dans la descente, pied au plancher. La voiture aurait pu s'envoler, c'était tellement génial. Il ne se sentait jamais autant en liberté que lorsqu'il lançait sa voiture à pleine vitesse après une côte. C'était comme s'il se jetait dans le vide. Sans parachute.

Il dépassa les 85 miles/h et les sifflements du vent recouvrirent définitivement la voix des Blasters. Ryû poussa un long cri de joie et d'ivresse.

La vitesse était sa drogue. Ça et les cigarettes. Il aimait depuis toujours les voyages. Les voitures. Et aussi la sensation d'infini qui vous prend lorsque vous foncez comme un malade sur une route déserte, sans but, sans frein, sans rien d'autre que vous, le volant et le soleil.

C'était comme une transe, comme l'alcool, comme l'amour. Dans ces moments de bonheur pur, il oubliait tout.

.

Lorsque le soleil fut trop haut et qu'il eut l'impression que sa cervelle cuisait dans son crâne, il fit une pause. Un peu plus loin, une station-service lui tendait les bras. Ryû renonça à garer sa voiture à l'ombre et salua le vieillard qui fumait tranquillement une cigarette sur le perron.

- Salut, grand-père. On peut manger un morceau, ici ?

Le vieux lui indiqua laconiquement la baraque sur sa droite.

- 'Savez pas lire ? Y a marqué « bar »…

- C'est vous le patron ?

- Non, c'est pas moi.

Comme le vieux n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire la conversation, Ryû se dirigea vers la brasserie. L'enseigne au néon était encrassée et bien évidemment éteinte. Le sol paraissait blanc tant le soleil cognait fort. Ryû passa une main dans sa chevelure rêche asséchée par la poussière de la route. Il y a quelques années, il les coiffait en une banane flamboyante qui défiait les lois de l'apesanteur. Mais c'était trop de boulot foutu en l'air à chaque fois qu'il s'octroyait un petit excès de vitesse. Il avait laissé tomber et portait ses cheveux flottants, avec un soupçon de barbe au menton.

Le rade avait l'air sympa, pas beaucoup de clients, mais de bonnes odeurs. Au comptoir, il s'acheta un paquet de cigarettes et demanda un bon café pour accompagner le tex-mex du jour. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'on lui servirait, pourvu que ce soit consistant et qu'il y ait de la viande. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, jaugeant les clients, accoudé au comptoir. Deux vieux papys qui avaient l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film sur le Far West, un couple en vacances avec leurs deux filles, blondes, belles comme des princesses, et qui s'empiffraient de frites en riant, et trois petits chinois qui grignotaient en silence.

Et une fille.

Ryû sourit en la voyant. Au comptoir, comme lui, elle lui tournait à moitié le dos et il ne distinguait rien de son visage. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'une couleur peu commune, bleu sombre, et lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins en mèches épaisses. Ses bras étaient nus et dépassaient de cette opulente chevelure, exhibant un tatouage qui descendait sur le gauche. Elle était vêtue de noir, son blouson et ses gants de cuir noirs posés sur la chaise d'à côté, et finissait tranquillement son verre en faisant jouer ses longs ongles vernis sur le bois.

Ryû sourit encore.

- Jolie bécane, lança-t-il.

La fille se retourna et il put voir qu'elle était aussi jolie qu'il se l'imaginait. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt-deux ans, portait des lunettes autour de son cou, une rangée de barrettes à l'orée de sa chevelure et un top noir orné d'une étoile blanche qui s'arrêtait au nombril. Elle le jaugea puis eut une grimace canaille.

- C'est de moi dont vous parlez ?

- Non ! se récria-t-il. De la moto. L'énorme engin, dehors, est bien à vous ?

- Comment vous avez deviné ? sourit-elle, rassérénée.

- Qui porterait un blouson pareil alors qu'il fait au moins 45 degrés à l'ombre ?

- Malin, reconnut-elle avec un sourire charmant. C'est toujours comme ça que vous abordez les filles ?

- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui conduisent un bijou pareil.

La fille se rengorgea.

- Elle est pas neuve, mais elle a du cœur, affirma-t-elle. Et un joli moteur.

- Vous êtes une sportive, vous…

Elle eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Vous vous y connaissez ?

- Pas beaucoup, reconnut Ryû. J'avais eu une petite moto pour mes seize ans. Une toute petite Kawasaki, assez nerveuse, mais sympathique. Paix à son âme.

La fille eut un petit rire.

- Navrée. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Aaah ça… j'ai voulu bricoler le moteur et elle n'a pas apprécié. Verdict : une mâchoire fracturée et trois côtes enfoncées. Aujourd'hui j'ai ma Thunderbird.

Il désigna la large voiture à travers la fenêtre.

- Ouuh… fit-elle avec compassion. C'est pour ça que vous conduisez une voiture, maintenant ? On se sent mieux avec une carrosserie ?

- Peut-être, sourit Ryû.

La voix de la jeune femme était grave et chaude. Sa bouche se fendait largement lorsqu'elle souriait, creusant des fossettes dans ses joues, mais quelque chose dans ce sourire demeurait pincé.

- Vous vous appelez comment, voulut-elle savoir.

- Ryû.

- Canna.

Ils bavardèrent longuement, de tout et de rien. Canna avait un sens de la répartie assez aiguisé et riait facilement. Ils se mirent à parler voitures, moteurs, voyages, souvenirs, enfance, cinéma avec passion. Le Juke-box égrenait sa musique, derrière, et le soleil tournait. Ryû en était à son troisième café lorsqu'elle lui demanda enfin :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ce trou perdu ?

- A part profiter du fait que c'est un trou perdu pour franchir le mur du son sans être trop embêté par les flics ?

- T'as dit que tu venais de l'Arkansas, me dis pas que vous avez pas de route dans l'Arkansas…

- Bon d'accord, soupira Ryû, c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

A un moment de la conversation, ils avaient fini par se tutoyer.

- Je rends visite à un copain et j'espère le trouver dans le coin. Je lui dois un peu d'argent.

- Y a pas grand-chose dans la région, à part des cactus et quelques chacals pelés. Si ça se trouve, je le connais, ton ami.

- Il est pas du coin, il est juste routier et y a des chances pour qu'il passe. Il s'appelle Billy.

Canna secoua la tête et but une gorgée de sa limonade.

- Je connais pas de Billy.

Elle posa son verre et fouilla dans la poche de son blouson, tirant un paquet de cigarettes froissé. Elle demanda un cendrier à l'une des deux serveuses et glissa le fin bâtonnet entre ses lèvres. Ryû admirait en silence la finesse de ses doigts allongés par les ongles bleu nuit. Ses poignets étaient fins, eux aussi, et chargés de bracelets et chaînettes en argent.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte son briquet, il prit le sien dans sa poche et le lui tendit. Canna remercia d'un regard et se pencha pour allumer la cigarette. Son parfum était suave, subtil, à moins que ce ne soit celui de ses cheveux que le casque avait protégés de la poussière.

- Tu fumes ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et sortit son propre paquet. L'odeur de sa cigarette lui avait donné envie de fumer. Il alluma la sienne et sourit en voyant qu'elle tentait de faire des ronds de fumée.

- T'y arriveras pas comme ça, s'esclaffa-t-il. Regarde.

Mais comme il n'eut pas plus de succès, Canna rit de plus belle.

Le bar était toujours plein de musiques, d'airs entrainants que fredonnaient Ryû. Et lorsqu'ils se mirent à parler de rock, il ne put s'empêcher de parler de sa fameuse banane. Canna eut du mal à le croire en voyant sa chevelure répandue sur ses épaules, qui lui donnait des allures de vieux loup de mer. Il dut promettre de se la refaire un jour pour lui montrer.

Soudain, le rythme de la musique parut s'intensifier. Ryû sourit en reconnaissant le morceau. « Are you gonna be my girl », des Jet. Ses yeux brillèrent et croisèrent ceux de Canna.

Alors il jeta un œil au le barman, qui essuyait tranquillement ses verres.

- Dites, ça vous embête, si on danse ?

Le type eut un rire amusé et Ryû se retourna vers Canna.

- On se prend pour Travolta, maintenant ?

- Tu vas pas me flanquer un râteau alors que je viens de demander la permission !

- D'accord, approuva-t-elle finalement.

Canna souriait de toutes ses dents, dansait, virevoltait, fouettait l'air de sa chevelure et il lui fallait faire des pieds et des mains pour ne pas se la prendre dans la figure. Elle se laissait à peine guider, l'empoignait par les épaules, s'imposait à lui, comme si elle avait du mal à accepter son cavalier. Sans doute sa fougue naturelle qui voulait ça. C'était une dominante, une fille qui ne faisait pas de compromis.

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, confiant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte son rythme et la fit tourner, tourner, tourner, puis revenir à lui et tourner encore. Comme elle se raccrochait à son cou, un peu déséquilibrée, il fit glisser sa main dans son dos pour la pencher en arrière en une figure comique. Canna poussa un cri de surprise étranglé et éclata de rire, comme si elle était ivre.

Lorsque le morceau s'arrêta, ils retombèrent l'un contre l'autre, hilares. Les clients – ce n'était plus les mêmes, depuis le temps – applaudirent. Revenue au comptoir, Canna commanda un autre soda bien frais et Ryû en réclama un pour lui aussi.

- La nuit va tomber et tu n'auras pas retrouvé ton ami, fit remarquer la jeune femme après qu'ils se soient désaltérés.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je sillonne le coin dans le cas où je pourrais le trouver, mais je ne sais pas si je vais tomber sur lui ou pas. Je ne sais jamais quand je vais finir par le trouver, Billy. C'est souvent quand j'ai besoin de lui ou quand je ne m'y attends pas.

- C'est une sorte de fantôme, ton gars, en fait.

- Tu sais quoi ? s'esclaffa Ryû. Tu as mis le doigt dessus. Je l'ai toujours soupçonné, mais il ne veut pas l'avouer.

Il but une gorgée de coca frais avec délice.

- En parlant de ça, je ne sais toujours pas ce que toi tu fais dans le coin.

Canna but à son tour, lentement, comme si elle pesait ses mots, et eut à nouveau son sourire énigmatique.

- Est-ce qu'il faut qu'il y ait une raison ? Pour le paysage, la route, pour profiter de cette petite beauté que je conduis…

Ryû n'insista pas.

- A ce propos, glissa-t-il à mi-voix, tu me montrerais ce qu'elle vaut, ta moto ?

- J'ai pas de deuxième casque.

- Je garde ma voiture.

- Tu veux dire…

Canna écarquilla ses belles prunelles d'ombre. Puis, une lueur d'excitation les fit étinceler.

- On est pas totalement à l'abri des flics non plus…

- C'est un risque à prendre.

Mais à cet instant où il la contemplait, derrière les parois embuées de son verre, il savait qu'elle le prendrait.

.

L'air froid de la nuit giflait son visage en rafales. La radio hurlait et la route s'étendait toujours tel un mince ruban d'asphalte sous ses yeux.

La nuit était vide. Il fonçait à mille à l'heure, mais Canna le devançait toujours, à croire qu'elle avait des réacteurs cachés sous sa moto. Il voyait son phare unique briller dans le noir, loin, très loin de la portée de ses lumières puissantes.

Ryû enfonça la pédale et donna une accélération brutale. Il poussa un cri de joie en voyant le point rouge scintillant se rapprocher. Il allait la doubler !

- Accroche-toi ma grande, hurla-t-il, j'arrive !

Lorsqu'il fut juste derrière elle, il se déporta sur le côté et vit la jeune femme couchée en avant, le visage tendu de concentration. Il lui adressa un salut joyeux et se plaça devant elle, pied au plancher pour ne pas se laisser dépasser à nouveau.

.

La nuit était froide, immense, la route, interminable. Leur petit jeu dura longtemps et pas un seul policier ne vint les interrompre. Ryû ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils roulaient, ni dans quelle direction. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas dans quel état ils se trouvaient. Et le fait est qu'il s'en foutait. Royalement.

.

Trois heures du matin les surprit d'une goutte de pluie. Une deuxième vint s'écraser sur le front de Ryû, puis une troisième. Canna était toujours en tête, sa moto crachait les flammes de l'enfer et il ne savait pas s'il aurait assez d'essence pour continuer longtemps.

Il écrasa pourtant l'accélérateur une fois de plus pour tenter de se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle joua un temps à le semer de petites accélérations rapides, puis se laissa doubler. En tout cas c'est l'impression qu'il eut. La pluie tombait bel et bien, à présent. Ses beaux fauteuils en cuir allaient le haïr s'il ne rabattait pas le toit maintenant.

Il ralentit pour retrouver la vitesse _normalement_ autorisée. Bon sang, c'était incroyablement lent…

Enfin il repéra une sortie et ralentit encore pour la prendre. Canna le suivit et il s'en réjouit.

Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien décider de mettre les voiles, de le planter là et de poursuivre sa vie. Elle aurait pu. Elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire de ce qu'elle faisait ni de ses projets, mais il savait qu'elle avait plus important à faire que de jouer à la course avec un quasi-inconnu sur la route.

.

La sortie qu'il avait prise n'était qu'une espèce de supérette éteinte, avec pour seul éclairage la vitrine verdâtre d'un distributeur.

- Eh ! lança Canna, qui descendait de sa moto. T'aurais pu trouver plus accueillant comme coin pour s'arrêter.

- Il pleut, s'expliqua-t-il. Je vais rabattre le toit.

- Je t'aide.

Ils fixèrent le toit de la Thunderbird juste à temps. La pluie redoubla de violence et Canna fila chercher ses affaires, couchant sa moto derrière la voiture de Ryû.

- Tu veux repartir ? demanda celui-ci. Si ça se trouve, à dix minutes d'ici, il fait beau !

- Dix minutes à quelle vitesse ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir repartir. Ryû ouvrit sa portière et se poussa pour lui faire une place à l'abri.

- Elle te plaît, ma moto ?

- Fantastique. Et ma voiture ?

- Hmm, pas mal, fit-elle avec malice. Mais pas assez rapide pour moi !

Ryû s'étrangla et voulut protester, mais Canna ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

L'instant d'après sa bouche se posait sur la sienne et lui extorquait un baiser inattendu.

Il entoura sa nuque de ses bras, et lorsqu'elle voulut se dégager, la retint. Il caressa l'arrête de son menton et ses joues qui se couvraient de fossettes lorsqu'elle souriait. Les lèvres chaudes de Canna rencontrèrent à nouveau les siennes, s'ouvrirent, le happèrent, le mordillèrent légèrement, par jeu. Elles n'étaient pas douces, loin de là. Elles étaient âpres, exigeantes et brutes, comme elle, aussi avides de sensations et empressées que la jeune femme.

Canna avait basculé sous lui et souriait. Elle se moquait de ses efforts pour lui ôter son épais blouson comme elle s'était moquée de lui toute la journée. Ryû écrasa ce sourire moqueur d'un baiser, mais la sentit soudain se débattre, le repousser. Il se redressa, inquiet et l'interrogea du regard. Un sourire diabolique illuminait son visage et lorsqu'il comprit ce qui n'allait pas, il éclata de rire. Il laissa Canna s'allonger au-dessus de lui, stupéfait et charmé à la fois par le profond besoin de dominer qui brûlait en cette femme. Il y avait en elle une telle rage de vivre, quelque chose de brutal et de violent, un désir presque animal de sensations fortes, qui trahissaient une nature sauvage et un passé sans doute peu joyeux. Pour l'heure, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Pas le moins du monde.

.

Les longues mèches bleues de Canna tombaient en cascade autour de lui. Il caressait sa nuque d'une main et ses reins de l'autre. Sa peau avait le grain sec d'une vie de soleil et de grand air. Ses doigts effleuraient parfois des cicatrices légères, ici et là, et le piercing qu'elle portait au nombril. Il avait embrassé longuement le tatouage de son bras, et celui qui ornait sa hanche droite, plongeant sous son jean. Il connaissait l'histoire de son corps alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée avant cet après-midi. Elle lui avait parlé de ces deux tatouages et des traces laissées par ses divers accidents. Il se demandait ce qu'elle découvrait, elle, derrière les cicatrices qu'elle rencontrait et sur la peau qu'elle embrassait. Devinait-elle qui il était comme il découvrait, lui, chaque replis de son passé sur son épiderme ?

Ryû enveloppa Canna dans son blouson et s'allongea contre elle. La jeune femme, même à moitié endormie, se tortilla pour s'installer sur sa poitrine, refusant de dormir enfoncée dans le siège arrière.

Si étrange, pensa Ryû en l'entourant de ses bras pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Et si mystérieuse…

Il écouta longuement la respiration apaisée de Canna avant de trouver le sommeil.

.

Au matin, il fut surpris par les flots du soleil qui s'engouffrait par les vitres et le pare-brise. Si tard ?

Il réalisa alors que Canna n'était plus là.

Il se redressa et la chercha du regard, aux alentours de la voiture.

La vieille supérette et son distributeur paraissaient encore plus sordides vus de jour. Ryû finit par se lever et enfila son blouson. Il poussa la portière et constata que les affaires de la jeune femme n'étaient plus là non plus. Ni sa moto.

L'air était sec et brûlant. Des chaînes barraient l'accès de la porte d'entrée du magasin, qui avait dû mettre la clef sous la porte, faute de clients. Un tourbillon de poussière vint salir ses bottes. Il était totalement seul.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, il fouilla ses poches, puis alla ouvrir la boîte à gants.

Son cœur eut un raté.

Elle lui avait laissé son permis de conduire, la maligne, mais son portefeuille avait disparu. L'enveloppe contenant les cinq mille dollars de Billy aussi.

Le visage de Ryû se décomposa. Puis, le jeune homme rit. Un rire jaune, le rire d'un homme qui ne sait pas s'il est heureux ou non. Et qui peine à réaliser ce qui lui arrive.

Bien sûr. Il avait évoqué cet argent devant elle, hier.

- Alors là, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tu m'as bien eu, Canna Bismarck…

.

* * *

**II**

**Fleetwood Mac – Gold Dust Woman**

.

La route était longue. Droite. Sans fin. Encore et toujours.

Ryû avait éteint la radio et conduisait vite, âprement, essayant de retrouver, dans ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, un indice sur la direction qu'elle avait pu prendre.

Le véritable problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas exactement combien d'avance elle avait sur lui. S'était-elle sentie suffisamment à l'abri pour faire une pause ou avait-elle filé tout droit sans s'arrêter en priant pour qu'il ne la rattrape pas ?

Il avait ralenti légèrement à chaque sortie de la route, à chaque station-service, pour s'assurer que la flamboyante moto ne s'y trouvait pas.

Il savait qu'elle y était trop attachée pour s'en séparer, et qu'elle avait trop le goût du risque pour se montrer prudente.

.

Ryû accéléra encore et tira nerveusement une cigarette du paquet ouvert sur le siège du passager. Il eut du mal à l'allumer et zigzagua un peu. Heureusement, la route était quasiment vide. Un des automobilistes lui adressa un geste obscène, avant de le doubler.

Il se souvint qu'il s'était réveillé au cours de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Le ciel était déjà rose et les étoiles pâlissaient. Canna dormait dans ses bras, ou du moins, faisait semblant de dormir. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois heures d'avance, donc.

Ça faisait quand même beaucoup.

Les dents serrées, Ryû appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur.

.

La seule chose qui le consolait, c'est que la Thunderbird était de taille à rivaliser contre sa moto. Il en avait eu la preuve cette nuit même. Et si jamais elle s'était arrêtée quelque part pour prendre de l'essence ou un café, il avait une chance de la rattraper.

Son cœur battait et ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour retrouver la trace de la jeune femme. Il savait que s'il la perdait… ça irait mal pour lui.

Il revoyait Billy qui lui avançait les cinq mille à contrecœur : « Je tiens à les retrouver Ryû, t'as pas intérêt à merder sur ce coup. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Et en même temps, quelque chose au fond de lui espérait qu'il ne la rattraperait pas.

.

La poursuite fantastique s'étira en longueurs interminables, lui sembla-t-il, comme le ruban de goudron sous ses roues. Heureusement pour lui, aucune voiture de police ne vint le retarder. C'eut été la dernière des catastrophes et il aurait perdu un temps considérable.

Ryû jeta soudain un œil au tableau de bord et blêmit en constatant le niveau d'essence inquiétant. Il jura entre ses dents serrées. La jauge était déjà dans le rouge et pas l'ombre d'une pompe ne se profilait à l'horizon.

Si jamais il tombait en rade sur le bord de cette route déserte, est-ce qu'on le retrouverait avant la nuit ? Il pouvait dire adieu à Canna Bismarck si cela se produisait.

Tous ses muscles tendus d'appréhension, Ryû supplia à mi-voix la Thunderbird de ne pas le lâcher maintenant.

.

La chance était avec lui car la courageuse voiture tint bon jusqu'à la première station-service qu'il croisa. En remerciant sa bonne étoile, Ryû remplit son réservoir à ras bord avant de repartir sur les chapeaux de roues.

L'excitation avait accéléré son rythme cardiaque : lorsqu'il avait demandé au pompiste s'il n'avait pas vu une fille à moto aux cheveux bleus, celui-ci lui avait confirmé qu'elle était passée deux heures auparavant.

.

Son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusque-là. On le lui avait déjà reproché, on lui avait conseillé la prudence, mais il continuait à se fier à ses intuitions et ça ne lui avait jamais porté malchance. Aussi, quand il sentit ses doigts le picoter, son sang pulser un peu plus violemment dans ses veines, il sut avec certitude qu'il allait la trouver là.

Il ralentit et aborda le virage lentement, silencieusement. Sa carrosserie était poussiéreuse, mais si elle s'était installée à la fenêtre de la cafétéria pour surveiller les environs, elle le remarquerait sûrement.

C'était hasardeux, mais il comptait sur l'imprudence insouciante dont elle avait fait preuve toute la journée d'hier. Elle ne se doutait sûrement pas qu'il la talonnait de si près. Ce n'était pas une pro.

.

Ryû se gara en retrait et jeta un œil. Ça ressemblait à n'importe quel troquet de base, avec la pompe à essence, les vieux journaux qui se balançaient à leur crochet, à l'entrée, et les panneaux de bois écaillé sur le côté. Il ne vit pas la moto de Canna, mais eut un frisson d'excitation en repérant une voiture aux plaques californiennes.

Il ouvrit la boîte à gants et en ôta le double-fond qu'il avait fait installer. Il s'empara du portefeuille en cuir ainsi que du revolver qui dormait à l'intérieur, et les rangea dans la poche intérieure de son blouson en cuir. Puis il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la cafétéria.

.

Un carillon en bois accroché en haut de la porte sonna à son entrée. Ryû jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle. Les clients prenaient tranquillement leur repas ou leur petit-déjeuner. Le bourdonnement des conversations, les éclats de rire et la musique formaient un fond sonore rassurant, qui lui laissait entendre que tout était normal.

Puis, Ryû les aperçut.

Un homme et une femme, à une table pour quatre.

Bonnie and Clyde.

Il hésita, car ce qu'il allait devoir faire ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Mais il était trop tard, fallait se décider avant.

L'homme avait le visage fin et de longs cheveux noirs répandus sur ses épaules. D'après ce que Ryû pouvait voir, il portait une sorte de poncho indien beige et un pantalon large couleur rouille. Il buvait tranquillement son café, mais par-dessus la tasse, ses yeux en amande sondaient le nouveau venu en profondeur. En face de lui se trouvait Canna, qui ne l'avait pas encore vu puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos. Mais il aurait reconnue entre mille la longue chevelure bleue rabattue sur son épaule, découvrant la courbe de sa nuque.

Ryû sut que Canna avait parlé de lui à son compagnon, car l'homme reposa sa tasse, se pencha en avant et murmura quelques paroles à sa voisine qui la firent se raidir.

Le jeune homme prit son temps pour avancer vers le couple et se planta finalement devant leur table.

Le regard de Canna quitta lentement sa tasse fumante pour se poser sur lui, résigné.

- Toi…

Ryû ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder, le cœur meurtri de regrets.

- Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur ta voiture, lâcha enfin Canna.

Il songea à répondre quelque chose, quand l'indien lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Alors c'est lui ?

Il le considérait de la tête aux pieds, l'air amusé. Ryû planta son regard dans le sien. Du calme. Prendre son temps. Rester cool.

- Ryû, chuchota Canna. Si c'est pour l'argent… je peux te le rendre, je…

- Tu ne rends rien du tout, Canna, l'interrompit sèchement son compagnon sans détourner les yeux un seul instant de Ryû.

Des yeux fascinants, mais glacials et imperturbables, emplis d'une cruauté latente teintée de mépris. Était-ce ce qui l'avait séduite, chez lui ? Il était désolé pour elle.

Comme Ryû ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le moindre mot :

- On a un problème ? demanda l'indien.

Étonnant comme une phrase anodine, prononcée sur le bon ton, pouvait devenir menaçante.

Ryû le fixait toujours, presque amusé cette fois. Pour un type si malin, il n'était vraiment pas méfiant. Il porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et l'alluma. L'autre le laissa faire sans rien dire.

Patient, le gars.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt vous, qui allez avoir des problèmes, soupira enfin Ryû en recrachant la fumée.

Canna secoua lentement la tête en silence, et ses lèvres articulèrent distinctement le mot « non », comme pour lui conseiller de ne pas commettre cette erreur. Elle semblait inquiète, sur les charbons ardents.

Elle avait peur, bien sûr.

L'inconnu, lui, eut un sourire de loup qui dévoila ses canines.

- Ah oui ? Amusant, mais ça m'étonnerait.

Ses deux mains étaient négligemment posées sur la table. Ryû se doutait qu'elles étaient prêtes, au moindre danger apparent, à tirer une arme de sous son poncho couleur de sable, mais il était quasiment certain d'être le plus rapide. Et d'ailleurs son adversaire ne se doutait de rien, pour l'instant.

Le sourire de Hao s'élargit encore :

- Si tu n'as rien à nous dire, veux-tu t'en aller, avant que je ne sois obligé de devenir désagréable ?

Ryû tira alors le revolver de la poche intérieure de son blouson et le pointa sans aménité sur la tête de l'indien.

- Garde tes mains bien sagement sur la table.

D'un œil il surveillait Canna, tandis que sa main sortait sa plaque d'US-Marshal de son autre poche et la montrait, bien en évidence.

Leurs traits se figèrent.

Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça.

- Personne ne bougera d'ici. Police fédérale. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés dans cet état, vous êtes tous les deux en état d'arrestation pour attaque à main armée, vol et meurtre.

.

* * *

**III**

**The Animals – The House of the rising sun  
**

.

Billy était arrivé peu de temps après ça. Ryû avait réussi à ne pas créer de panique, c'était déjà ça. Les renforts avaient ensuite fait évacuer tout le personnel ainsi que les clients pour leur laisser la cafétéria. Son vieil ami, avec ses éternelles lunettes de soleil et son catogan gris fer, s'occupait de surveiller Hao. Mais Ryû avait insisté pour interroger Canna.

Il ne s'était pas gêné pour menotter l'indien sans ménagement et le malmener tandis qu'il le livrait à Billy. Mais après s'être assuré que Canna ne portait pas d'arme, il avait simplement refermé le bracelet de fer qui entourait son joli poignet au montant de la table en bois, trop lourde pour qu'elle puisse la renverser.

Canna fixait obstinément la tasse de café qui refroidissait devant elle, encore sous le choc. Il vint s'assoir en face d'elle et remarqua qu'elle se raidissait en sentant sa présence.

- Une cigarette ?

Sans le regarder, elle tendit la fin pour prendre la Seven Star qu'il lui tendait et la porta à sa bouche. Ryû la lui alluma et en prit une autre pour lui.

- Bon, commençons. Canna Bismarck, c'est ton vrai nom ?

Silence. Ses doigts glissèrent légèrement sur le bois. Elle recracha la fumée du coin de la bouche, sans ôter la cigarette de ses lèvres.

- Tu ferais vraiment mieux de tout me dire, tu sais. Ça ne te mènera à rien de te taire.

La cendre commençait à pencher dangereusement au bout du fin bâtonnet.

- Tu viens d'où, exactement ?

Alors Cana prit la cigarette entre ses doigts et exhala un nouveau nuage de fumée. Son regard paraissait vide. Ryû crut pendant une seconde qu'elle allait écraser la braise rougeoyante sur son bras pour se venger, mais elle n'en fit rien. A la place, elle murmura :

- Abilene.

Ryû la regarda longuement.

- Le Texas, hein…

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire, pensa-t-il.

Comme elle se taisait toujours, il fit monter la pression.

- Tu sais que ta situation est pas brillante, je te fais pas de dessin. Tu sais que c'est sûrement là-bas que tu seras jugée ? Tu connais les statistiques sur la peine de mort au Texas ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Vous avez un cambriolage et cinq attaques à main armée à votre actif, avec vol, coups et blessures, homicides, dans trois états différents. Bon, on va vous accorder le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant : homicides _involontaires_. Mais ça fait quand même un sacré palmarès. Il manquerait plus que vous ayez buté un flic et là…

Il se pencha en avant.

- Alors, Canna Bismarck, c'est bien ton vrai nom ?

Elle serra convulsivement sa tasse de café de sa main libre et confirma.

- Bien.

Il sortit un calepin et un crayon de sa poche et nota les informations durement extorquées.

- Pourquoi tu poses ces questions ?

- Pardon ?

En relevant la tête, il eut un coup au cœur. Canna dardait sur lui deux prunelles pleine de colère.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ce que tu sais déjà, Ryû ?

- Parce que c'est bien là le problème, rétorqua-t-il en dissimulant son émotion. Je ne sais pas.

Il ajouta :

- Hier, j'ai rencontré une fille et on s'est racontés nos vies. Sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est véridique et de ce qui est faux dans tout ça.

Les yeux de Canna se rétrécirent.

- Je n'ai pas menti.

- Heureux de l'apprendre. En temps normal, je fais confiance aux gens, mais toi, tu es un cas spécial…

Elle baissa la tête.

- C'est vous qui parlez de mensonges, Marshal… Marshal comment, déjà ? siffla-t-elle, acide.

- Umemiya. Mon père était jap. Je te l'ai dit.

- Ouais, eh bien, Ryû Umemiya… n'empêche que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule !

Son ton acerbe et cruel était sincère. Elle était réellement blessée.

- Tu savais que tu allais me déblatérer ton baratin en entrant dans ce bar. Tu m'as suivie, tu savais qui j'étais, tu avais sûrement appris par cœur mon dossier pour savoir quoi me dire ! Ensuite tu m'as abordée délibérément et tu es resté toute la journée avec moi en espérant pouvoir me coincer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle finit par écraser sa cigarette dans la soucoupe.

- Je parie aussi que tu as évoqué cet argent, qui comme par hasard m'attendait dans ta bagnole, exprès pour me faire faire _la_ connerie. Et moi… Et moi, j'ai marché à fond dedans.

Ryû recracha un nuage de fumée et pesa soigneusement ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer davantage, mais il devait rétablir la vérité.

- Tu as raison sur deux points, admit-il.

Canna le fixa, incrédule, puis une expression de dégoût se peignit sur ses traits.

- C'est vrai, j'étais à ta recherche, commença Ryû. Mais comme tu vois, c'est mon travail de traquer les fugitifs. Ensuite, c'est vrai que l'argent dans la boîte à gants était censé… attirer ta convoitise. Je me disais qu'ensuite, tu nous mènerais à ton complice.

Il se tut un instant.

- Tu espérais que je te braquerais ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Pourquoi tout ce cinéma ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêtée, tout simplement ?

Ryû rit.

- Eh bien, c'est ça le plus beau. Sur les cinq braquages commis, tous dans des supérettes un peu isolées, nous n'avons pas une seule vidéo de surveillance. Pareil pour cette pharmacie, que vous avez cambriolée à Arlington. Ton ami a détruit toutes les bandes. Et sur les témoins présents lors de vos attaques, tous ont affirmés avoir été menacés par un homme armé et l'avoir vu fuir à moto avec une femme aux cheveux bleus. Sauf pour les deux derniers. Pour ceux-là, comme tu le sais, il n'y a pas eu de survivants.

Ryû vrilla son regard dans celui de Canna, suspendue à ses lèvres. Mais la jeune femme ne manifesta aucune surprise. Elle savait bel et bien.

- En d'autres termes… nous n'avions pas de preuve matérielle que tu étais complice. Tu aurais pu être retenue otage, contrainte de le suivre contre ta volonté. D'autant que si lui a déjà un joli casier… nous ne savions rien sur toi. Pas même ton nom.

Ryû laissa sa cigarette presque terminée se consumer et la fumée s'éleva entre eux. Dehors, il voyait les lueurs des gyrophares et les allées et venues des policiers.

- Alors ?

- Alors j'ai suivi ta trace. Tout ce que je savais de toi, c'est à quoi tu ressemblais et le modèle que tu conduisais. C'est tout. Et dès que je suis entré dans ce bar…

- Tu as su que c'était moi.

- J'ai su que c'était toi.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Alors… c'était vrai ? Tout ce que t'as raconté ? Même ta banane ?

- C'était vrai.

Elle rumina un instant puis grimaça :

- Et donc tu m'as tendu un piège…

- Tu étais visiblement seule. Et je n'avais que mon instinct comme preuve, devant un jury ça vaut pas tripette, tu sais. Le coup des cinq mille dollars, c'était mon idée. Billy me les a prêtés. Tu vois que je ne t'ai pas menti.

La fureur se ranima en elle et elle le toisa, rageuse.

- Tu parles ! Tu avais tout prévu. Tu voulais qu'on fasse la course pour savoir si t'arriverais à me distancer, hein ?

- Et toi, persifla-t-il, tu voulais dormir au-dessus de moi pour pouvoir ficher le camp avec le fric plus facilement, pas vrai ?

Il se tut, honteux d'avoir prononcé ces paroles et espéra ardemment que personne ne les avait surpris. Heureusement, Billy était toujours en train de cuisiner Hao et les autres étaient tout à leurs occupations.

Canna eut de nouveau son regard dur, farouche, plein de morgue, de colère, et d'une pointe de défi.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, reprit-il, à mi-voix. C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus. Criminelle ou pas, je t'aurais proposé de dormir sur la banquette en tout bien tout honneur, ou bien de te déposer où tu voulais. C'était ta décision.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Même s'il s'était efforcé de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, il ne l'avait brusquée en aucune façon. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines après la course, de leurs rires bon enfant, puis, de la façon dont elle s'était tournée vers lui, avec un sourire tout autre. De ses grandes mains calleuses se refermant autour de son cou et du goût de ses lèvres avidement pressées contre les siennes. L'intensité de ce souvenir créa en lui un trouble qu'il dissimula derrière le masque rigide du policier.

Non, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il avait fait son boulot, voilà tout. Même cette aventure pouvait être considérée comme… oh bon. D'accord, ce n'était pas réglementaire. Pas du tout, même. Mais personne ne pouvait rien lui reprocher : il n'avait aucune preuve de sa malhonnêteté avant qu'elle ne prenne l'argent. Et tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuves, elle n'était pas impliquée.

Ryû poussa un long soupir et reprit l'interrogatoire là où il l'avait laissé.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se justifier auprès d'elle. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais il l'avait fait quand même. En attendant, il restait des points à éclaircir.

- Bon. Canna Birmarck d'Abilene, on va faire une recherche sur toi. Pendant ce temps, tu vas réfléchir trois minutes et, quand je reviens, tu me diras tout sur tes relations avec ce monsieur. OK ?

Canna hocha la tête, mâchoires serrées. Coopérer ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir résister.

Elle n'était pas endurcie comme ce Hao qui s'obstinait à narguer son collègue un peu plus loin, en le toisant de ses prunelles narquoises. Ryû se demandait même comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans une merde aussi noire, et en pareille compagnie. Elle n'était pas un ange, ça non, et les limitations de vitesses lui étaient totalement étrangères, mais elle n'avait l'air ni psychotique, ni dangereuse, ni même sociopathe ou narcissique comme son complice, avec son regard à faire flipper les cactus.

Non, elle avait plutôt l'air d'une gentille gosse un peu rebelle, embrigadée malgré elle dans une mauvaise vie. Ryû griffonna sur son calepin et demanda :

- Au fait, ton âge exact, c'est ?

- vingt-trois ans.

Elle sourit crânement.

- D'ailleurs… comment tu savais que j'étais pas mineure, Einstein ?

« Pas bien, pas bien » disaient ses yeux.

- C'est facile, rétorqua Ryû en se levant. Tu as commandé une bière, à un moment, hier. Tu te souviens ? Le barman t'a même demandé ton permis de conduire. La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même.

Canna baissa le nez, déçue. Ryû fit signe à l'un de ses camarades de venir la surveiller.

- Je suis flic quand même, ajouta-t-il. Accorde-moi un peu de crédit.

.

Ryû prit un temps pour souffler après avoir transmis les informations. Billy lui apporta un soda frais qu'il but avec reconnaissance. On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi et la chaleur était torride.

- Comment ça se passa de ton côté ? demanda-t-il.

- Formidable, marmonna son équipier d'un air sombre. Il promit de coopérer et il s'est tout de suite mis à table. Avec le sourire et les mots gentils en plus.

- Donc il t'a exprimé d'à peu près toutes les manières possibles comment, combien de fois et avec qui tu pouvais aller te faire foutre.

- C'est à peu près ça, grommela Billy. J'ai bien peur qu'on n'en tire pas grand-chose. Et la gamine ?

Ryû sourit. Pour Billy, tout ce qui était en-dessous de trente-cinq ans faisait partie de la catégorie « gamins ». Lui y compris.

- Je pense qu'elle va parler bien gentiment. Ce n'est pas elle le cerveau.

- Il n'empêche que ça ne fait pas d'elle une victime non plus. Ne te laisse pas entortiller, hein ?

Entortiller. C'était pourtant bien ce qui était arrivé, elle l'avait entortillé. Et il allait devoir la jouer finement pour ne pas y laisser des plumes.

- J'y retourne, fit-il laconiquement. Toi, essaye de ne pas perdre ton sang-froid.

- T'es gonflé, répliqua Billy. Pendant que t'es en train d'interroger cette jolie fleur, moi je dois me fader le cinglé de la gâchette. On pourrait échanger tu sais ?

Non, pensa Ryû, non merci, sans façons.

- Elle se sentira plus en confiance avec moi, lança-t-il, impressionné lui-même par la qualité de son excuse. Je l'ai déjà apprivoisée.

Il eut un pincement au cœur et poussa la porte de la cafétéria, le visage fermé. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de laisser Canna avec qui que ce soit d'autre, fût-ce Billy, qui n'était pas patient mais cachait un cœur d'or derrière ses airs bourrus. Non, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il voulait rester avec elle. La protéger.

Ha ! ricanna-t-il intérieurement à cette idée. La protéger ! Et comment ? Elle est dans de beaux draps, ta poupée. Va lui falloir un sacré bon avocat, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier.

.

Il revint à la table où il avait menotté Canna.

On avait ôté sa tasse de café froid pour la remplacer par un coca bien frais. Elle le sirotait avec sa paille, le regard un brin mélancolique. Se doutait-elle de ce qui l'attendait ? Ryû n'en était pas sûr.

Elle avait ôté ses mitaines, qui devaient lui tenir chaud, et son blouson était posé à côté d'elle. Le policier de garde avait dû l'aider à l'enlever à cause de la menotte. Ses épaules rondes et bronzées étaient un peu crispées, en un geste de protection qui lui donnait l'air d'une adolescente fragile et effrayée. Ryû refusa de s'attacher à ces détails. Il perdrait sa concentration s'il se mettait à admirer son cou gracile, la minceur de ses bras ou la façon dont elle replaçait une mèche derrière son oreille.

Ah, voir les filles tripoter leurs cheveux sans arrêt… ce truc-là, ça l'avait fasciné pendant un bon bout de temps.

Il se rassit en face d'elle.

- Bien. On en était à l'état-civil… on aura les infos très vite, alors je préfèrerais que tu me parles de lui.

Il désigna du menton la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait Billy et Hao. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir, mais elle se doutait bien de qui il parlait.

- Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Il t'a enlevée de chez tes parents ? Tu as fugué ? Vous vous êtes mariés à Las Vegas ?

Elle ricana.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on forme un couple?

- Je ne sais pas, reconnut-il. Parce que c'est souvent comme ça. Tu sais comment vous ont surnommés les journalistes?

- Je ne lis pas les journaux, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Eh bien pour eux, vous êtes l'affaire "Bonnie and Clyde".

Canna soupira.

- Tu as tout faux, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume. C'est pas mon mari. C'était mon petit ami, c'est vrai mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Il est pas… Disons que… ça n'a pas duré très longtemps.

Il se tut pour la laisser continuer.

Nouveau pincement au cœur. La raison, il la connaissait, mais il refusait de la penser.

- Tu ne comprends pas, s'écria-t-elle soudain en riant. Il était… tu sais ce qu'on ressent quand on rencontre une personne extraordinaire ?

- Hmm oui, sans doute.

- Il est extraordinaire. Ce n'est pas un homme comme les autres.

Ça non, pensa Ryû, et il se souvint du regard glacial, vide de tout âme, que posait sur lui le beau jeune homme.

- Je l'ai suivi. J'ai… j'ai volé, j'ai braqué des flingues sur des tempes innocentes, et j'aurais pu… Il aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait.

Elle rougit, honteuse de ce qu'elle osait confier. Mais il ne lui laissa pas voir le moindre trouble, pas la moindre émotion. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre alors qu'elle avait manifestement tant de mal à parler.

Ensorcelée. Elle avait été ensorcelée par un monstre. Elle avait probablement fui une vie qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il se souvenait quelques cicatrices, mais aussi du piercing et des tatouages qui marbraient son corps, de sa réserve, de son besoin de contrôler, de sentir en permanence que c'était elle qui avait les commandes. Pas étonnant qu'elle aime à ce point cette moto.

Ryû la laissa déballer sa folle passion pour Hao. En réalité, son esprit s'accrochait à un détail. Un seul minuscule détail.

- Tu as braqué des gens, tu dis… au cours des deux dernières attaques ?

- Oui.

- Il t'avait donné son arme ?

- Oui. On n'en avait plus qu'une.

- Tu as tué ?

- Non.

Sa voix était franche, nette, froide. Ryû était tenté de la croire. C'était si facile de tout mettre sur le dos de Hao. Si facile…

.

Ryû contempla longuement Canna. Ses grands yeux limpides, son visage aux traits d'ange. Sa beauté exquise, ses petites mimiques et sa façon de triturer sa paille du bout des ongles. Il repensa à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Hier et aujourd'hui.

Il ne la connaissait que depuis quarante-huit heures. Mais il était convaincu que la femme qui se tenait en face de lui n'était pas une meurtrière.

Tu n'en es pas convaincu, persifla la petite voix froide de sa raison. Tu en es _persuadé_, ce qui est très différent. Mais est-ce la vérité ? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle te manipule de bout en bout ?

Ryû se leva et étira légèrement ses épaules engourdies.

- On va pas tarder à vous rapatrier, annonça-t-il.

Jamais il n'avait autant détesté son boulot.

.

* * *

**IV**

**Blue Öyster Cult - Don't Fear the Reaper**

.

Avant de repartir, il s'accorda une nouvelle pause cigarette derrière la cafétéria, là où on ne pouvait pas le voir. Il inspira à fond plusieurs fois.

Ressaisis-toi, abruti.

On avait retrouvé la moto de Canna garée discrètement derrière les pompes. Quant aux cinq mille dollars, ils se trouvaient dans les poches de Hao quand on les avait fouillés tous les deux, avec l'arme du crime.

Nul doute que c'était lui qui gardait le fruit de leurs forfaits. Sa voiture à lui, celle immatriculée en Californie, ne contenait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Pas même une seule arme de rechange.

C'était bizarre. Est-ce qu'il se sentait à ce point sûr de lui pour prendre si peu de précautions ? Et puis on les avait chopés si facilement…

Ryû chassa le sentiment d'inquiétude qui s'agitait en lui et rejoignit ses collègues.

.

Il conduisait vite, un peu brusquement, mais sans dépasser trop les limites cette fois. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour être rentré avant la nuit.

Ils avaient encore de la marge. Elle ne tomberait pas avant quatre heures, minimum.

Il pensait à Canna, assise sur le siège arrière de la voiture de derrière. Il l'imaginait, ses cheveux bleus secoués par le vent, pensive. Les menottes entravaient ses poignets, mais on lui avait épargné les chaînes aux jambes qu'on avait mises à Hao. Un autre marshal était assis à ses côtés pour la surveiller, une main sur son arme de service.

Arrête d'y penser.

L'indien, lui, on l'avait mis dans une autre voiture, soigneusement ficelé, avec trois policiers. Ce n'était qu'une revanche mesquine, mais ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Billy avait échappé au trajet en compagnie de Hao. Ryû lui avait fait une fleur : il l'avait laissé conduire la moto de Canna pour le retour. Son ami ne se l'était pas fait redire deux fois.

Canna avait fait la grimace lorsqu'on lui avait parlé de reconduire sa moto. Mais Ryû avait ricanné.

- Je ramène _ma_ voiture et personne d'autre que moi ne la conduit, vu ? C'est ça ou on laisse ta bécane chérie ici. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser la reprendre ?

- Ha ha ha, avait-t-elle riposté, la mine sombre, avant de monter dans la voiture.

.

L'air était encore chaud lorsqu'il ralentit pour prendre la prochaine sortie. Ils avaient roulé pendant deux heures et demie et ils avaient convenu, avant de partir, qu'on ferait une pause à ce moment-là.

La gorge de Ryû était desséchée et il mourrait d'envie d'une cigarette. Il avait complètement oublié d'en acheter en partant.

En descendant de voiture, il constata qu'on laissait Hao se délasser les jambes aussi. Sous bonne garde. Le jeune homme lui adressa un de ses regards qui vous donnaient l'impression de passer aux rayons X et eut un sourire acide.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Ryû. Il s'ébroua légèrement, fatigué par la chaleur, la soif, le voyage, le manque de sommeil et tourmenté par le manque de nicotine.

Son pas était lourd lorsqu'il entra dans la supérette. L'homme, derrière le comptoir était aussi le pompiste. Il n'y avait aucun client dans la petite boutique. Ryû remercia avec chaleur lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur le paquet de cigarettes. Il en offrirait une à Canna, elle devait en avoir besoin, elle aussi. C'était une grosse fumeuse. Plus que lui, même, il aurait pas cru ça possible.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle était là, escortée de son gardien.

« Toilettes » articula celui-ci, et Ryû acquiesça.

Il fourra une main dans sa poche et poussa un soupir de frustration. Son briquet. Ah la la…

Il se tourna vers le vendeur et allait lui demander des allumettes, lorsque soudain, le bruit lointain, mais bien reconnaissable, d'une déflagration se fit entendre.

.

Ryû réagit immédiatement.

- A couvert, lança-t-il au policier qui retenait Canna. Vous aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du pompiste, devenu blême. Planquez-vous !

Il tira sa propre arme et s'avança, à demi-collé contre les présentoirs, pour voir ce qui se passait.

Qui tenait l'arme ? Qui avait tiré ? C'était là le problème.

Il avança à pas de loups en se traitant de tous les noms pour n'avoir pas fait mieux surveiller Hao.

Un deuxième coup de feu retentit soudain. Un troisième. Et encore. Ryû crut que son cœur avait définitivement cessé de battre. Quelqu'un, là, dehors, était en train de vider son chargeur… mais il ne savait pas sur qui.

.

Lorsque les coups de feu cessèrent, il bondit vers la fenêtre. Alors, il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put proférer le moindre son.

Trois hommes étaient étendus sur le sol. Ryû se laissa tomber à terre, choqué.

Parmi eux, il avait reconnu, sous la nuque criblée de balles, la queue de cheval grise de Billy.

Il se mit à trembler, releva la tête, et croisa soudain la mine apeurée de son dernier collègue.

- A couvert, j'ai dit ! balbutia-t-il, horrifié.

Lui-même se rua vers le fond du magasin. Il avait l'impression que l'image de Billy, une balle dans la nuque, était scotchée à sa rétine.

Canna semblait choquée, elle aussi. Elle lui jeta un regard désespéré, mais Ryû devait se ressaisir.

- Ils sont tous les trois à terre. Il te reste beaucoup de munitions ? se força-t-il à articuler.

- Nnon… pas de quoi tenir un siège… murmura son gardien.

Ryû poussa un soupir et se déporta sur le côté pour se placer derrière le comptoir.

- Eh, lança-t-il au pompiste terrorisé. Y a une porte de derrière ?

- Non, gémit l'homme. Juste une lucarne dans les toilettes…

Ryû jura intérieurement mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

- T'as une arme derrière ton comptoir ?

L'homme hocha la tête et désigna le dessous du meuble. Il s'empara de l'arme et ôta le cran de sécurité.

- Parfait.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit.

.

Le policier, derrière lui, ouvrit le feu sans hésiter. Ryû l'entendit alors pousser une exclamation horrifiée.

Ce n'était pas Hao qui avait ouvert la porte.

Le cadavre roula en travers, une balle en pleine tête.

Ce sale monstre avait juste tué un de ses gardiens et forcé les autres à s'allonger par terre comme s'ils étaient morts. Puis, il avait fait ouvrir cette satanée porte à l'un d'eux pour que ses propres camarades lui tirent dessus. Et ensuite…

Hao entra alors, son arme plaquée contre la tempe du dernier policier.

.

Son sourire était le même, perfide et supérieur.

Il venait simplement de tuer deux personnes de plus. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ?

A lui, rien.

Quelques taches de sang marbraient son poncho beige. Ses yeux fixes brillaient avec intensité. Les longs cheveux noirs flottaient autour de son visage. Ses jambes étaient toujours à moitié entravées, mais il s'était libéré de ses menottes. Il tenait fermement son otage, le menaçant avec l'arme prise à l'un ou l'autre des policiers.

A Billy, peut-être.

Un flot de bile acide remonta dans la gorge de Ryû. Il se retint à grand peine de se jeter sur Hao en hurlant. Calme. Voilà. Si tu trembles, tu le rateras.

Les yeux de Hao se vrillèrent alors dans les siens.

- Pose ton arme, dit-il, sur un ton presque tendre. C'est fini.

Ryû eut un rire étranglé.

- Pose-la, c'est un conseil. Et vous autres aussi.

Son regard, son horrible regard…

Le pompiste fut le premier à poser son flingue et à lever les mains en l'air. Ryû et son compagnon tenaient toujours Hao en joue, lorsque celui-ci éclata de rire.

- Je veux juste Canna, s'amusa-t-il. Pas la peine de mourir pour elle, vous savez. Allez… viens.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son subordonné, Ryû hocha la tête. L'homme lui fit alors signe de se lever et Canna obtempéra, droite, bien que la peut soit visible sur ses traits.

- Prends leurs armes, ordonna Hao, tout sourire.

- Je…

- Fais-le.

La jeune femme obéit encore une fois. Son visage avait viré au gris et ses yeux brillaient de larmes lorsqu'elle prit le revolver de Ryû.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, lui assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais il n'osa pas. Il avait peur que l'autre psychopathe s'énerve s'il lui parlait.

Lorsque Canna rejoignit Hao, les armes à la main, son sourire s'élargit.

- Bien.

Et il pressa la détente.

Canna poussa un hurlement lorsque le corps du policier s'effondra. Ryû serra les paupières et les rouvrit. Cette fois… on y était. Hao allait tous les tuer, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- Dehors, Canna, articula froidement l'indien en jaugeant ses trois victimes.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit : dehors.

La jeune femme posa d'abord son regard sur Ryû, puis sur le policier et le pompiste.

- Non, décréta-t-elle avec feu.

Hao lui jeta un regard terrible.

- Je reste, insista-t-elle.

Oui, songea Ryû, il ne tue pas devant elle. Jamais. Elle l'attend dehors. Toujours.

- Tu vas prendre un de ces flingues, puis monter dans une voiture, démarrer et m'attendre, compris ? Je ne veux pas que tu me déranges.

Son ton venimeux était terrifiant. Comment avait-elle pu rester avec lui sans devenir complètement folle ? D'ailleurs, elle l'était peut-être, folle…

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, répéta-t-elle.

Hao tourna son arme vers elle.

- Tu vas sortir d'ici, ou je vais…

Il s'interrompit car le policier à côté de Ryû venait de profiter de l'occasion pour lui sauter dessus.

.

C'était brillant et stupide. Hao était un excellent tireur, sinon, il n'aurait pas réussi à se libérer de manière aussi spectaculaire.

On en est à combien, trois flics tués ? songea stupidement Ryû.

Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine fois, il se ferait coincer par des types meilleurs qu'eux. Et cette fois il serait bon pour la peine capitale, direct.

Canna semblait avoir les jambes coupées.

Hao lui jeta un nouveau regard vipérin, le canon toujours tourné vers Ryû et le pompiste au fond du magasin. Alors la jeune femme céda. Elle fit un pas en arrière, un autre, puis s'enfuit, sa longue chevelure battant dans son dos.

.

Au revoir, Canna, pensa Ryû en voyant sa si magnifique chevelure disparaître de l'embrasure de la porte. C'était trop court, cette virée avec toi. Trop court. Trop…

Le pompiste s'écroula à ses côtés lorsque Hao lui logea une balle en pleine tête.

Ryû ressentit la déflagration jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Il reprit son souffle en savourant la gorgée d'air qu'il aspirait. Sûrement l'une des dernières. Bon sang, il aurait dû se grouiller de fumer une cigarette avant de rentrer dans ce fichu magasin.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait à ses clopes _maintenant_, mais pourtant, c'était bien de ça qu'il avait envie, malgré lui, malgré sa peur, et malgré Canna dans la cour qui attendait…

- Je t'ai gardé pour la fin, cracha la voix froide de Hao. Tu te doutes que j'ai mes raisons.

Je ne veux pas mourir, pensa Ryû. Non, je ne veux pas mourir.

- C'est pas que je sois jaloux, hein… elle fait ce qu'elle veut la petite Canna, elle est grande… mais, tu comprends, elle est à moi… et comme je n'aime pas qu'on touche ce qui est à moi…

Il leva son arme et fit un pas en avant.

Je ne fermerai pas les yeux, pensa Ryû. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Non, je ne fermerai pas les yeux…

.

Ryû ne savait pas s'il les avait fermés ou pas, mais il entendit le coup partir.

Il mit une seconde à réaliser qu'il n'avait rien senti.

Les yeux de l'indien s'écarquillèrent.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'inhumain dans ces prunelles de braise. Juste une expression incroyablement banale de stupéfaction.

Soudain un rond rouge se dessina sur le poncho beige, à l'endroit du cœur, et s'élargit.

Le corps de Hao s'effondra. Il était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Derrière lui, Canna continuait de braquer son arme sur le vide, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

.

* * *

**V**

**Simon and Garfunkel - The Sound of Silence  
**

.

La route. Longue. Droite. Infinie. Les poteaux. Le vent.

Tout ça… du vent.

.

Ryû avait vérifié chacun des corps, mécaniquement. Hao le premier.

Plus rien à faire, pas d'ambulance à appeler.

Ensuite, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il avait allumé une cigarette.

.

Il était resté longtemps devant le corps de Billy. Vide. Anéanti. Ensuite, il avait jeté le mégot de sa cigarette à peine entamée. Et il avait fait comme Canna, tout à l'heure. Il était allé vomir contre le mur.

Il faisait presque nuit quand il revint vers elle. Canna tenait toujours l'arme avec laquelle elle avait descendu Hao. Ryû n'y jeta pas un œil. Il replaça son propre revolver dans sa poche intérieure et dit simplement :

- On y va.

- On… on va… où ?

- J'en sais rien.

Et il monta dans sa voiture.

Lorsque Canna posa une main sur la portière, il l'arrêta.

- Non, fit-il, tu prends ta moto.

Elle parut stupéfaite.

- Je veux être seul.

Il mit le contact et démarra. Il ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière pour voir si elle le suivait.

.

Ils roulèrent trois jours sans se parler. Sans parler à personne d'autre. Sans rien faire d'autre que rouler et s'arrêter pour dormir. Ryû ne se souvenait même plus avoir mangé. Il avait encore sur la langue le goût âcre de la bile mêlée au sang.

Au bout de trois jours, ce fut elle qui prit les choses en main.

Elle qui avait déjà vécu ce genre de choses.

Elle l'emmena dans une cafétéria. Une autre, comme toutes celles qui jonchaient cette maudite route… Elle acheta de quoi manger et boire et le força à avaler, allant jusqu'à lui mettre elle-même les aliments dans la bouche. Après quoi elle le laissa dormir et fit le guet toute la nuit.

.

Au matin, ils prirent un petit-déjeuner.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant quoi ?

- On va où ?

- Tu ne peux pas décider toute seule ?

Canna secoua la tête.

- Je veux juste savoir si tu… si tu comptes me ramener… si je suis toujours en état d'arrestation.

Ryû but une gorgée de café, très lentement, le regard dans le vague. La jeune femme ne le lâchait pas des yeux, mais il lui fut impossible de deviner à quoi il pensait.

- Le Mexique, ça te tente ?

Elle le fixa, ébahie.

- Pardon ?

Ryû ne répondit pas. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux. Le vent soufflait, ce jour-là, et frappait contre les vitres de la brasserie en sifflant.

- Tu… tu veux vraiment… tout laisser tomber ? Tout plaquer ? chuchota Canna.

Il détourna le regard, incapable de croiser le sien.

- Si on fait ça, il va falloir abandonner ta moto. Elle est trop voyante.

- Pas question, répliqua Canna. Personne ne touche à ma moto. Avec ou sans toi, je la garde !

Elle s'était fâchée par réflexe et en eut honte. Elle croisa les bras, gênée.

- C'est ta voiture qui est voyante, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Alors, Ryû sourit à nouveau. Un sourire comme elle n'en avait pas vu depuis trop de jours, à présent.

- Peut-être, mais on peut y tenir à deux et elle te rattrape facile.

Enfin ils se regardèrent. S'affrontèrent du regard.

Ryû baissa le sien le premier. Canna comprit qu'elle avait gagné.

- Tu veux vraiment t'enfuir avec moi ? se radoucit la jeune femme. J'arrive même pas à croire que tu envisages de me laisser partir…

Ryû haussa les épaules. Il n'envisageait plus rien, en fait. Plus rien en dehors d'elle.

Revenir en arrière, à compter les cadavres ? Jamais.

Livrer à la police la femme qui l'avait sauvé, alors qu'ils avaient leur coupable encore tout frais à la supérette ? Jamais.

Faire jeter en prison la femme qu'il aimait ?

Jamais.

Il repoussa les clefs de sa moto vers elle.

- Tu peux bien sûr partir toute seule, si tu veux.

- Abruti.

- Sûre ?

- Certaine.

Pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, son corps lui sembla retrouver un peu de chaleur. Ryû avala la dernière gorgée de café et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Je te laisse dix minutes d'avance, murmura-t-il.

.

...

La route était longue, droite et sans fin.

Elle s'étirait jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon, tel l'imprévisible destin.

Et le vent, dans son dos, qui le poussait au voyage.

Il n'en voyait pas le bout. Avait-il seulement un but ?

Oui, il en avait un. Il avait la petite lueur rouge du phare arrière de Canna dans le lointain, qui le narguait de sa verve moqueuse.

- Attends un peu que je te rattrape, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

.

**FIN**

.


End file.
